


Stony 15.

by Gothgirl35023



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 08:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2341673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl35023/pseuds/Gothgirl35023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stony. Captain America x Iron Man, Tony Stark x Steve Rogers. All that good stuff. Fifteen little blob of them. A little swearing, nothing to graphic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Food- Tony Stark never pegged the great Captain America as a cooking type. But, damn that man could cook. Desserts, dinner, breakfast. Every thing under the moon it seemed. Like he was trying to fatten everyone up with fucking Betty Crocker meals!

Blood- It's a simple cut above the eyebrow. Steve doesn't even realize it's there, until Thor points it out. It's at that moment that Tony takes him by the face and for once, does a kind act, by checking on him. "Just a scratch, Cap. You'll live."

Pride- Tony has to much pride to ever admit weakness. Ever admit he was human anymore. So, he sits in his lab and sobs quietly to himself. Mourning the loss of the man he loves.

Sin- His family was never wildly religious, Steve knew that. But he always knew what his father spit about different people. About the never spoken of topic of homosexuals. That the people who engaged in such acts would be tortured in hell for being demons.. And he knows it is a sin, a true sin to love a man. A man like Tony Stark..

Fall- When Iron Man fell from the portal after the great battle, Steve swore his heart stopped and a little part of him died at the thought of losing Tony..

Moment- In a single moment when he catches the brunette and holds him in his arms, both men have the best moment of peace in a world surrounded by chaos and misery.

Hair- It has been a few weeks since Steve shaved and his face has become a little bit overgrown. Growing a blonde beard. It is also the reason Tony has refused to kiss him. When Steve dares to ask why, Tony crosses his arms and gives just a hint of a whine. "It's NOT you. Captain America is all about being clean shaven and handsome."

Obsession- He is NOT obsessed with Captain America. Tony just feels the need to buy up every item ever made in the world with the man's imagine, name or anything else on it.

Mark- Everyone has scars. Tony has plenty of them. From experiments, battles, fights, everything. Steve takes his time to trace every wound, every scar.. All of it. Treating them so gently..

Jewel- It seemed so silly to get an engagement ring for Tony, but Steve wanted too. It was a special made ring, silver, but with a red and a blue stone touched together. Because, Steve considers Tony to be fire, and he is the water to sooth the flame.

Wait- Tony is getting sick and tired of the blonde to make his weird 1940's move on him. So, finally, he throws caution to the wind. With both hands, he grabbed hold of Steve's face and jerked him forward right into the deepest and most passionate kiss of the man's life!

Dance- When he lost Peggy, Steve thought he would never find someone else to dance with. A dance meant something special to him.. Here on his wedding day, Steve clasped his arms around Tony Rogers' waist and brought him close, his husband's arms wrapped tight around his neck as they danced the first song.

Loss- The tears slide down Steve's cheeks, his blue eyes staring at the head of the grave stone. That reads 'Anthony 'Tony' Edward Stark, A superhero, Iron Man'. In his closed fist, he grips the engagement ring that he could never give to him now.

Pretty- Tony has never considered himself pretty. Handsome and manly, maybe. Never pretty. Women were pretty. Pepper was pretty. Natasha was pretty. Pretty scary. When Steve whispers he thinks Tony is beautiful, the brunette denies it and shakes it off. Inside, he is secretly pleased at the compliment.

Jealousy- Being jealous is something Tony knows of. When he was with Pepper, he was jealous whenever any man paid her attention. With Steve, Tony is ready to claw into any woman or man who gives the captain a flirting smile.

!-

So.. I love the pairing of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark. And I just wanted to doodle some of this. I'm willing to take requests for the pairing with a word if someone would like. I hope everyone enjoyed, though.


	2. 3 more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three more for the Stony. With an appearance from Bucky Barnes, baby Peter Parker/teenagePeter and Deadpool.

Fifteen more Stony Drabbles.

1: Pay.

Tony fidgeted. He was fidgeting nervously. And for once, his husband was the calm one. Actually, he was always the calm one. Steve smiled at his husband across the restaurant table. "Tony, it's fine." He tried to reassure the man as best as he could.

"Steve, she's a baby. Barely months old.." Their little girl, Sarah. It was decided that they needed a night out.. A little dinner outing. Just for the two of them.

"And we decided, Peter is old enough to watch her. He's sixteen." Yes. Yes, their adoptive son was a good babysitter..

"But, with our background.."

"It'll be fine." Steve took his hand and gently squeezed the back of it. In an attempt to comfort him. "Relax."

Avengers Tower

Peter ducked as a vase smashed back into the wall. "Hey! That was expensive! Yip!" He ducked and threw the webbing towards the man. "Wade!" Wade Wilson snapped around and cut the man's throat, watching the blood stain the floor. "To much?" He asked casually, grinning.

"My sister!" Peter scooped Sarah up from the floor, carefully, the little girl giggling amongst the chaos. "This is soo NOT worth seven bucks an hour!" Defending himself, his boyfriend and baby sister from an attack by Hydra assassins.

2: Make up.

"So, did you and the Captain kiss and make up?"

It was the asked question that was on his mind for a while. Tony dared to ask it, glancing towards the super soldier. Bucky smirked lightly, leaning against the kitchen table. "Why, Stark? Jealous?" He taunted lightly.

Even with the urge to violently smack this man, Tony kept his calm. "Should I be?"

Silence. Silence..

"No.. because he doesn't look at me anymore. He looks at you."

3: Argue.

"Tony, what the hell is your PROBLEM!" Steve snapped angrily. "You could have DIED!"

"Lay off!" Tony snapped in return. "I did what I HAD too, Captain Orders a lot!"

"What about Peter! Do you WANT him to grow up alone?!"

Unknown to the two of them at the moment, a little boy listened from his crib and sniffed, sadly. Peter hated it when mommy and daddy fought.. It made him feel so sad, lonely.. The little boy moved, his hands scooping up the Iron Man and Captain America dolls.. Ones his mommy and daddy had given him. He hugged them close, sniffling loudly. Crying.

Tony glared at his husband. "You ordering son of a-.." He came to a stop, the words dying on his tongue. His ears perked on the sounds of crying. Steve stopped and listened. What. "The baby." Both realized. Peter.

Tony made it to the room first, full on mommy mode. Peter kept sniffling, crying as the light was flipped on. "Baby, no.. come here.." Tony reached into the crib, picking up his son. Steve was right behind him, his hand cradling the little boy's head. "Is he sick?"

"I don't know.." Tony cradled his son to his chest, Peter burying his face against his t-shirt. The genius paused. "D.. Do you think he heard us, arguing?"

This only made Peter start to cry harder.

It must have been.. Steve softened. "Oh, baby.. We're not angry at you.." He and his husband shared a worried look. "We were angry at each other.."

"It doesn't mean we don't love each other anymore, baby.." Tony whispered to their baby. "I love your daddy so much.." He looked up at Steve, smiling. Steve smiled down at him, at them both. "I love papa.." So much..

Peter sniffled. He didn't like the noise, the arguing.. "Ssh.." Tony held him close, tight. Steve wound his arms around both of them, tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay. A little Deadpool/Spidey. With the daughter Steve and Tony adopted, her name taking from Steve's mama.


End file.
